Os irmãos Potter aprontam
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: "redublagem" de um episódio da série "eu, a patroa e as crianças". Já imaginou o que acontece quando Harry e Gina vão a uma festa sem relembrar as regras e os irmãos Potter ficam em casa? Se já viu o episódio "enquanto isso", vão adorar essa fic.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Obs: a ideia pra essa fic não é minha. São as lembranças que eu tenho do episódio "Enquanto isso..." da série "Eu, a patroa e as crianças".

**Os irmãos Potter aprontam**

Sabe o ditado "quando os gatos saem, os ratos fazem a festa"? Pois quando alguma coisa acontece, quem se torna responsável são os gatos.

Lily Potter descobriu isso da pior maneira.

Tudo começou quando Harry e Gina anunciaram que iriam a uma festa do outro lado da cidade. Entretanto, quando eles saíram, Lily notou um detalhe.

**Lily: ***sorriso maroto* Eles não relembraram as regras? MANOS, VEM AQUI!

Thiago e Al correram para a sala e, pela empolgação da irmã, notaram que era coisa boa que vinha.

**Lily: **Manos, adivinhem: papai e mamãe saíram e... NÃO RELEMBRARAM AS REGRAS!

**Al: ***surpreso* Nenhuma regra? Nem mesmo "queremos os três na cama depois das 10"?

**Lily: **Nenhuma! E sabem o que quer dizer? Que a casa é toda nossa e isso não impede de fazermos uma festa! Afinal, o papai mesmo disse antes que "a diversão está onde eu estiver"!

**Thiago: ***sorriso maroto* Eu gostei da ideia! E você, Al?

**Al: ***inseguro* Eu não sei! Não acho uma boa ideia!

**Lily: ***emburrada* Qualé, Al? Desencana!

**Al: ***sério* Lily, eu estou dormindo no sótão porque eu engravidei a Rosa na cama do meu pai! A questão é: foi em UMA parte da casa! E você tá falando de bagunçar a casa toda! Já imaginou o tamanho da encrenca?

**Lily: ***dando de ombros*Então não participe, ué!

**Al: **Entretanto, tem uma regra que eu sempre quis quebrar: colocar queijo no pêssego!

Thiago fez cara de nojo, enquanto Lily ia ligar para os amigos. Quanto ao Harry e a Gina, eles iam de carro para a festa.

**Harry: ***tapa na testa* Essa não!

**Gina: **O que houve?

**Harry: **Eu esqueci de relembrar as regras!

**Gina: ***despreocupada* Não esquenta, Harry! Você já falou as regras milhares de vezes!

**Harry: **Eu sei! Mas mesmo assim, sinto que vão aprontar alguma! Principalmente a Lily!

**Gina: **Harry, se isso te serve de consolo, Thiago não foi trabalhar hoje! Nada irá acontecer enquanto ele estiver em casa com os irmãos!

Engano feio! Na festa, ele estava bêbado por causa de cerveja e dançava em cima da mesa, enquanto os outros faziam coro e aplaudiam.

**Lily: ***puxando Thiago pela barra da calça* Thiago, isso está ficando fora de controle!

**Thiago: ***mais bêbado do que nunca* Você está se preocupando demais, Lily!

**Lily: ***sentindo cheiro de álcool* Que bafo horrível! Seja quem for que trouxe cerveja amanteigada pra festa, melhor você não beber mais nada!

**Thiago: **Sabe, agora fiquei com vontade de fazer ALGO INCRÍVEL!

**Lily: ***entediada* E o que seria? Tomar vinagre em vez de cerveja?

**Thiago: **Não! Eu vou descer a rua... nu!

**Lily: ***chocada* Diz que está brincando! *vendo Thiago descer da mesa* THIAGO, VOLTA AQUI!

Thiago saiu da sala e Al notou quando ele passou, já sem a camisa.

**Al: ***comendo pêssego e queijo*_Seja o que for que ele está aprontando, espero que não me envolva!_

O que os irmãos Potter não esperavam é que Harry e Gina voltassem mais cedo pra casa por terem se perdido e não achado o local onde seria a festa.

**Harry: **Bom, pelo menos a gente conseguiu achar o caminho de volta!

**Gina: ***emburrada* É... felizmente! Teremos que explicar amanhã ao Rony e a Hermione o porquê de não termos aparecido!

**Harry: ***arregalando os olhos* Gina... é o Thiago?

**Gina: **Onde?

**Harry: **Aquele cara pelado vindo pra cá!

**Gina: ***colocando a cabeça pra fora da janela* THIAGO POTTER!

**Thiago: ***parando de correr, ainda bêbado* Ah... OI PAI, OI MÃE! A noite está linda... NÃO ACHAM?

**Harry: ***morrendo de vergonha* É... e não é só a lua que está de fora!

**Thiago: ***caíndo na gargalhada* Essa FOI MUITO BOA!

**Gina: ***tampando o nariz* Urg! Ele está cheirando a álcool!

**Harry: ***indignado* Thiago, você andou bebendo?

**Thiago: **Só umas latas de cerveja amanteigada! Aliás, tem que ver o que estão dando lá em casa!

**Gina: **Lá em casa? MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO LÁ?

**Harry: ***pisando no acelerador* Pode deixar que AGORA MESMO iremos descobrir!

Os dois foram correndo pra casa, enquanto Thiago cantava pelado no meio da rua.

Na casa, Al estava na garagem comendo pêssego e queijo, mas quando os pais entraram na garagem, ele escondeu tudo atrás das costas.

**Harry: **Pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

**Gina: ***brava* Por que tem tantos carros em frente à nossa casa, Alvo?

**Harry: ***desconfiado* E que negócio branco é esse aí no seu queixo? Que nojo!

**Al: ***confessando* Tá bom, vocês ganharam! Eu comi queijo com pêssego!

**Harry: ***indignado* Você fez isso? Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não se mistura queijo e pêssego?

**Al: ***com a mão na barriga* Eu sei! E agora já sei o porquê: estou com uma dor terrível! Ah propósito, a Lily está fazendo uma festa, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

O casal correu pra sala e deu um susto não só na Lily, mas nos convidados.

**Lily: ***sorriso amarelo* Er... oi mãe, oi pai!

**Harry: ***irritado* Lily Luna Potter, o que significa isso?

**Lily: ***inventando uma desculpa* Ahn... é seu aniversário de casamento e por isso a festa!

**Gina: ***séria* Não é nosso aniversário, Lily!

**Lily: **Ah... o Al está comendo queijo e pêssego na garagem!

**Gina: **E tem adolecentes tomando cerveja na MINHA casa!

**Lily: **Mas eu não bebi... e não dei nada pra eles beberem!

**Harry: **Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso, Gina! *pegando o telefone* Alô? Hugo? Preciso que me faça um favor!

No final, todo mundo na festa foi obrigado a ouvir Hugo tocando Bethoven no piano por um bom tempo. Quanto ao Thiago... não lembrava do que tinha feito e ficou branco de pavor ao acordar ,na manhã seguinte, pelado no gramado de casa.

FIM!


End file.
